


【焉栩嘉x你】臆想月球

by Butterfly_Hunter



Category: r1se, 焉栩嘉 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Hunter/pseuds/Butterfly_Hunter
Summary: 他却只是抱住你，你对他说着最恶劣狠毒的话语，却又抱他抱得最紧。好似最紧的拥抱就可以换来最长的相守。焉栩嘉，我们会再次见面吗？
Kudos: 3





	【焉栩嘉x你】臆想月球

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐一下我同名的lofter账号，里面有放图片，会比这个观感更好  
> Recommend my lofter app account home page with the same name of this username "butterfly hunter", it includes pictures on it.

有🚗一发完

大明星嘉x摄影师你

OOC

1.6w

（和之前的两篇合起来发了，因为觉得是一个故事，割裂来看会失去原本的感觉。如果已经看过前两篇的小可爱们，直接下滑到14看最新更新部分即可。我也没想到会有车，自然而然就这样了，车的部分会放链接在文章里。 ）

1

你又做梦了，梦里你回到了高中，还和当时的男朋友马羽加在一起。

然后再一次从梦中惊醒，脸上留有的泪水提醒你，虽然已经高中毕业六年了，距离你们分手也已经过去七年了，你还是没有忘记他。

今天的梦，来的格外汹涌。你醒后久久不能平静，索性拿起床头常吃的镇定类药物比索洛尔，塞了两片到嘴里，又躺倒在了床上。

闹钟准时响起，你准时起床，洗漱，吃早饭，出门，开车，到达拍摄现场。忘了说，你是一名摄影师，平时会帮一些艺人拍拍照片，偶尔也会和杂志社合作，但大多数热门艺人都轮不到你这个资历尚浅的新人来负责，你一般都是负责一些刚出道的小新人，不过你也不挑，大牌艺人有大牌艺人的脾气，小艺人也有小艺人的好，反正你就负责工作拿薪水就完事儿，其他事才不去操心。

但是今天，据你的助理小周说是个有点名气的艺人，由于之前约好的摄影师临时有事情，排场又很紧张，所以就让你捡了一个大便宜。小周之前和你说的时候，那是一幅小人得志的样子，得意的语气不知道的人以为她中彩票了呢。

你也觉得很幸运，所以今天干劲十足。想着没准儿能够靠着这一次在业界闯出一点名气呢。所以你提早到了公司，打算提前浏览一下这位演艺圈冉冉升起的新星焉栩嘉之前的硬照作品。不过还没打开网页，这次合作的杂志社的主编过来和你商量新加了一组拍摄概念，所以你在开拍之前并没有来得及欣赏这位新星的“事迹”。

随着一声问好，你从忙碌的拍摄计划的制定工作里，抬起头来，原来是艺人经纪人来和你打招呼，你和他简单寒暄了几句，就又盯回电脑屏幕。

“你好，我是焉栩嘉。今天请多多关照。”随着一个熟悉的音线传入你的耳中，你的大脑成功的宕机了。这声音是...他？

你转过头去，一个高高大大面容精致的男生正面无表情的看着你，如果不是他冲你伸出来的手，你绝对以为刚才那句话不是冲你说的。你抬眼对上他的眼睛，冰凉没有温度，但是你却很熟悉，你忽然就想起以前看到这双眼睛的时候，那时候这双眼睛里面盛满了对你的爱恋。

你伸出手去，与他的手掌相握。冰凉。

你记得印象中他的手掌总是温暖的牵着你，在冬天他总是会，一边不停地问你为什么手这么凉，一边把你手包裹进他的手掌中。

“你好，我是这次的摄影师。”你努力让自己的声音听上去平静一点，可其实你感觉你全身都紧绷着又忍不住颤抖。

你们能明白那种感觉吗？看到那个人，就仿佛穿越无数时间线回到了高中时候的午后班级，少年和你依偎在窗边，你说不要晒太阳，他却偏偏要把窗帘拉开，你撒娇说不想要被晒黑，少年就轻抱住你进他怀里，把你的脸埋进他的胸膛：“这样就不会被晒黑了。”

“姐，你没事吧。”随着小周对你担忧的询问，你才发现自己不知什么时候出神了，而你的手居然还握着他的手，你于是赶紧放开，脸上悄悄红了一块儿。他倒是没在意，跟着服装助理去试衣间换一会要拍摄的衣服了。

等等，他刚才说他叫什么？焉栩嘉？那我认识的那个马羽加呢？这个难道是他出道后的艺名吗？艺人好像都会取个笔画复杂的艺名对吧。

-

2

还记得高中的时候，那时候他还叫马羽加，你还记得他对你的告白在无人的实验楼。那是某个周六，学校组织的期中考试结束之后，同学们鱼跃而出，几分钟不到，整个实验楼就好像空了一般。你和马羽加一个考场，因为成绩差不多。考完试他非要拉着你对答案，你其实是拒绝的，考完了还对什么答案，对对错错的等分数出来不就知道了吗？马羽加之前也是个和你一样很佛系的人，你们两个人成绩在重点班都是中等，就是那种活的最悠闲的“中产阶级”。这次倒是一反常态，硬是拉着你不让你带着考完试的喜悦奔去新开的奶茶店。

“你怎么回事啊？马羽加。”你一脸怀疑的看着他，后者却只是嘴硬说，现在大家都在下楼，会很挤，你们一会儿再走。说完还疑似撒娇的拉着你书包袋子，拽啊拽的。

算了，看着这么帅的男朋友撒娇，你心里早就一点脾气都没有了，直接缴械投降。

你俩慢吞吞的走出教室，实验楼中间有一个直通玻璃屋顶的通高中庭，从中庭吹上来的风夹杂着一层水池里睡莲的香气。你趴在中庭的栏杆上，向下探身望去，马羽加在一旁神经兮兮的拉着你的衣服，像是担心你会掉下去。

“马羽加，你知道吗？”你转过头来看着他，“其实我最喜欢实验楼了，这里没教学楼那么吵，还有好看的中庭，每次趴在这里都能感觉到从下面吹来的风，带着夏天的味道。”

“嗯。”马羽加含糊的答复道，“小心点。”说着还把你往回拽了拽，你转身一下子就被他拉到了近身距离，你扶着他的手臂，抬头就看见他盯着你的大眼睛，你盯着他好看的唇一张一合，吐出让你期待已久又意乱神迷的字句——

“我喜欢你，做我女友吧。”

-

3

焉栩嘉穿戴整齐站在拍照的幕布里面。你举着单反相机对着他，你和他的举例只差了一层薄薄的镜头，在镜头后面你可以肆无忌惮的盯着他的美颜，第一次觉得摄像师这工作还蛮不错的。焉栩嘉不愧是个小火的艺人了，杂志拍摄的经验很足，可以完全自己更换pose，不用你cue流程。

拍摄告一段落，焉栩嘉坐在一旁的沙发上休息，化妆师帮他补妆。他经纪人过来和我们一起看样片，杂志方也有负责人在和小周讲着需要修改和深入的方面。你端着咖啡和她们一起站在显示器前面，但是眼神却悄悄飘到了马羽加那里，哦不，现在他的名字是焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉一直在无聊的刷着手机，你偷偷看了几次，没被发现之后就开始明目张胆起来，说知道焉栩嘉突然一个眼神看向你，你来不及躲闪，直直的撞进他的眼睛里。

啪。咖啡被你手抖洒落在地上，还有些弄脏了你的衣服，你赶紧说了“不好意思”，跑去洗手间，在心里埋怨自己定力不够，人家一个眼神，你就慌了阵脚。

又开始拍摄，你边观察他边拍照，他的眼神没再在你脸上停留一秒，难道真的是你记错了吗？他根本就不是那个你记忆中的马羽加？

-

4

马羽加当时也算是全校的“少女偶像”了，高高帅帅的文科重点班班长，文科班一共就八个男生，其余的全是女生，一下课你看着马羽加走过来找你的路上，就被女生截住了，他向你做了一个抱歉的手势。

你其实知道他的嘛，毕竟是班长，也不好拒绝来问问题的女同学，即使你们都知道她们是醉翁之意不在酒。表面上看着是来问班长问题，实际上是为了和班草讲几句话，看看有没有机会拉近距离。

高中禁止恋爱，所以你们不可能太高调，但是根据马羽加来找你的频率和你们一起吃午饭一起放学的情况来看，所有人都会得出一个结论——你们的关系不一般。但是即使大家都有这个共识，也不会阻挡女生们对校草追逐的脚步。

大部分女生就还只是停留在偷偷瞄一眼，偷偷议论的程度上，你也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。可是总有觉得“校草的女朋友那么普通，校草能看上她更能看上我”的女生，在不断地往上冲。

其实你早就有了心理准备，毕竟在交往之前，你就知道他的人气程度，可是每到这种时候，心里还是会酸酸的。马羽加你不是我男朋友吗？那不就是我一个人的吗？

-

5

拍摄很顺利地结束了。焉栩嘉一行人也没有多做停留，打了招呼就走出了拍摄棚，你和助理小周也收拾东西，准备结束今天的工作。走进电梯你才发现自己的手链忘在了刚才的洗手间，就在刚才你去洗手间洗咖啡渍的时候，你把手链拿了下来。

你一下子慌了，那条手链对你来说意义非凡，于是你让小周先去地下车库取车，自己一个人返回了拍摄现场。好在手链还完好无损的放置在洗手台上，你小心翼翼的戴好。

走到电梯间的你，就看到刚好有一班下去的电梯，于是赶紧跑过去还喊道：“等一下。”电梯门打开，又一次见到曾经熟悉的脸，你的呼吸停了一秒，心脏也漏掉了一拍。没空去想早就走掉的他为什么此刻会出现在这李。

电梯里只有他一个人，正在用那双好看的眼睛盯着你，那双眼睛你看过太多次，他曾经对着你笑过哭过生气过感动过。而现在，里面古井无波，而焉栩嘉的目光也只在你身上停留了几秒，就又移开。

电梯门眼见就又要关上了，你想着虽然尴尬，但是如果你就这样躲过去的话，好像真的做错了什么似的，于是你在电梯门即将关上的那一刻，用手挡了电梯门，电梯门受到阻碍，再次打开。

-

6

回到家，你径直走到书房打开了电脑。你想要查一下焉栩嘉的原名是不是马羽加，他到底是不是那个陪你度过高中时期最美回忆的少年。

你和他很久没联系了，没有微信，只有QQ，还是被你拉黑了，后来又恢复回来的。你点开了他的简介，里面还是那样子，教育信息停留在了你们高中的名字，你完全不记得他后面上的哪所大学。你记得他当时一直是开着QQ会员，还和你说这个是要开一辈子的，开到QQ这个软件从地球上消失为止，可是现在也没有了。翻到下面，常用的软件那一栏，赫然写着“王者荣耀”，好像是能够表明他还在用这个号的唯一标志。

你的手指划到“QQ空间”那一栏，犹豫着不要点开，你还记得当时你们一天能发十条说说来“虐狗”。可是你不是尊贵的黄钻用户，进入他的空间无法消除访客记录，你实在不愿意让他知道你偷偷来过空间找你们之前的痕迹。

所以你先放下了QQ这条线路，转战贴吧，他毕竟是曾经的高中校草，以想要认识他为由的帖子当年在贴吧是盖了很高的楼的。可是奇怪的是，无论你怎么搜，都无法搜到有关于“马羽加”这个名字的任何讯息。

你不死心的又去百度搜索他的名字，他的名字其实不算常见，所以应该可以搜到相关的大学录取通知或者竞赛的消息，可是还是一无所获。

为什么会这样？好像马羽加这个人从来就没有存在过一样？今天见到的焉栩嘉也是一副不认识你的样子。你突然就很害怕，害怕他和你的恋情是不是真的有过？甚至，怀疑他这个人是不是真的存在过？

你盯着床头那瓶你常吃的比索洛尔，那是治疗臆想症的药物，因为长期从事摄影师昼夜颠倒又强度大压力大的工作，所以你有些轻度的臆想症。

马羽加，这么多年你从来都没有放过我，一直出现在我的梦里，让我忘不掉你也逃不开，可是难道这个你只是我臆想出来的吗？我的大脑究竟是不是坏掉了？

7

好疼好疼，一把冰凉的匕首插进了你的身体，然后拔出，再次插进去。有温热的液体喷涌而出，你倒在了坚硬了地板上面，意识在一点一点消失。

好像有什么人向我跑来，大声叫着我名字，可是我好累好累，我好想睡觉。

啊——！

你尖叫一声，从床上坐起来，又梦到那个场景了，这是最近的第三次了。你总是梦到在梦里被人杀死，来来回回只有那几个场景，可是每次又有些细微的不同。你走下床，吞下两片比索洛尔。

今天的闹钟还是毫无意外的准时响起，休息日你也习惯按时起床。忙了一会儿，助理给你发来昨天拍摄的样片，并通知你可能还需要小部分补拍，你回复说好，心里却隐隐期待又害怕与他的再一次见面。

你打开电脑，不死心的再次搜索马羽加的名字，还是一无所获。转而搜索焉栩嘉，百度百科上的教育信息告诉你他确实和你一个高中。

你打开微信，找到了高中的群聊，点进去对着头像姓名纠结该问问谁才好。你和马羽加的事情有点复杂，你们没有什么共同好友，这也是你犯难的一个原因。你想听他们哪怕一个人证实你和马羽加曾经的关系。

-

8

你和马羽加是从高一开始恋爱的，当时你们还都在文科重点班，虽然重点班都被安排在一起，但是你们在三楼而其他理科重点班在四楼，所以你们算是重点班里面最不合群的了，除了初中就认识的朋友之外，很难和其他班有交流。

马羽加和夏之光就是这个关系，两人是初中好友，考入一个高中但是被分配到了不同的重点班，夏之光在理科第二重点班，你和马羽加在文科第一重点班。

虽然你和马羽加的关系在文科班里人尽皆知，但是理科班的人可能不是很了解，而也因为马羽加“少女偶像”的地位，文科班的女生普遍不怎么待见你，你和她们虽然互加了微信，但是也都只是节日祝福短信的关系。也有男生问你加微信的，不过都被马羽加挡了回去，而且文科班男生本来就不多，马羽加打个招呼你还真的是一个微信都没加到。所以你一时间也不知道能够找谁去问。

后来女生们前仆后继的姿态惹怒了你，你和马羽加大吵了一架，质问他为什么不懂得拒绝，明明就被烦的不行，每天和你抱怨没有两个人独处的时间。马羽加只是说，因为他是班长，所以无论班上同学因为学习问题还是平时生活上的问题来问他，他都没办法拒绝。

这个理由成立，但是成立的理由不代表可接受的内心。 难道你们就要一直因为他班长的身份而忍受被外人占用原本属于你们两个的时间吗？现在只是高中一年级，以后你们的人生还有很长，马羽加这么优秀，很多人会因为很多事情扑上来，难道每次都是你们两个退让吗？

你觉得马羽加不够成熟，其实现在想想只是十五六岁的高中生，谁又会把每件事情都处理好呢？所以当时的你也一样处理不好自己的情绪，一时间情绪上头就和马羽加开始冷战。

你们俩虽然每天还是一起上学一起吃饭，但是就是互相怄气，谁都不愿意做那个最先和对方讲话的人。就这么一直拖到了分班前夕，马羽加拿着分班计划表问你选的文科理科，你把自己的表格递给他看——理科，他就点点头，你看着他手上还是空白的表格，又看他从你手上拿过去一支笔，填上了“理科”两个字。

你看他这么草率就做了决定，于是问道：“你不再考虑一下吗？这个表格不能涂改的。”其实他的文科理科都很平均，选什么真的不一定。

马羽加倒是好笑的戳了一下你的额头：“文科理科有什么重要，和你在一起才是最重要的。”

可最后你们也没有被分到一个班，理科重点班不像文科班只有一个，理科重点班一共有五个，所以就算两个人全部选择了理科，被分配到一个班也是要看运气的，而你和马羽加好像就没有这份运气。

你去到了理科二班，而他在理科五班，更倒霉的是高二搬到新楼之后，班级排布又发生了变化，二班和五班没有在同一楼层，这程度算是没运气透了吧。

而你们也在越来越远的班级距离中，在重点班超强的学习强度中，越来越少时间在一起。虽然谁也没有说过要分手，但两个人还是越来越疏远了。你得知他辞去了班长一职为了专心学习，你想现在你们之间不再隔着因为班长职务而无法拒绝的人群了，但是又增加了为自己以后人生负责所必须要付出的努力。

你们都心照不宣的不希望打扰对方的学习，毕竟在重点班，即使努力学习了，也不一定能名列前茅，更别说分一些精力给其他的事情了。

所以你很少或者从未被新班级的同学，发现你和马羽加的关系，你和他的故事好像慢慢被淡忘在了做不完的卷子之中，除了和你同在二班的夏之光，你觉得可能没人知道你和马羽加的关系了。夏之光倒是有时会在和你闲聊的时候有意无意的提起马羽加，可是大部分情况你也都只能三两句混过去，因为你怕说多了就会开始想念那个人。

-

9

你发给了在二班最好的朋友佳琪，你问她认不认识马羽加，可是她好像并不不认识，在你说出他是五班班长，很高很帅算是校草之后，她还是没有印象。你又问了其他在二班的同学，也是没有印象，都说五班在另一个楼层，平时遇不到。那是不是可以推断，即使是真实存在的事情，他们也可能会因为楼层关系而不知道。

没办法你只能硬着头皮去找之前文科班的同学，一个还算中立的女同学告诉你，并不知道你和焉栩嘉的事情，而且也不知道马羽加这个名字。

你不死心又去找了夏之光，他是你很信任的人，毕竟初中和马羽加认识，高中又和你同班。可是他也回复你并不知道你和焉栩嘉的事，也没听过马羽加。你的手忽然变得冰凉。

对话框里，对方还在输入着什么，你全然没有精力去管，满脑子都是那几个回答——不认识，没听过，不知道。你盯着旁边的药瓶，却记不起自己从什么时候起开始吃的这药。

天色渐晚，你泡了杯咖啡，一天没有吃饭令你的身体有点虚弱，可是大脑却清醒得很。随着黄钻的标志亮起，你进入了马羽加的QQ空间。

和记忆里不同，这里没有你熟悉的篮球样式的挂件，没有你和他的照片做背景，更没有曾经那些“虐狗”日常。相册也是全部上锁。如果不是删掉了或者只对自己可见，那就是从来没存在过吧。

你关上电脑，头疼的你难以忍受，索性吞了两片药，窝回床上。

是梦，你再次被抓住，这次先被扇了巴掌，倒地后又被匕首插入，这次到你意识模糊，你没有听到有人跑向你。

-

10

第二天，闹钟如约响起，接着就是助理的电话提醒你今天要进行的补拍。你拖着虚弱的身体，吃了早饭，下楼时助理的车已经等在那里了。

“姐，你看起来面色有点不好啊？”助理小周看了你一眼，担忧的说道。

“我没事，一会儿先去买杯咖啡吧。”你按灭手机屏幕，闭上眼睛。

在你没看见的地方，焉栩嘉的车经过。“对了，姐，我刚路过药店，顺带买了点晕车药，万一你要是晕车的话，可以用得上。”

“我哪里晕车过？你留着自己吃吧。”你打了个哈欠，歪头换了个舒服的姿势。

“万一嘛，谨慎点没坏处。”小周边答复边快速编辑了一条微信，按下发送键，然后发动汽车。

到达片场，还真被小周这个乌鸦嘴说中了，你这个从来不晕车的体质在今天栽了，就着他买来的咖啡吃了晕车药后，才慢慢好转。你想着后面还有工作，来不及休息便去调试机器，谁知来了工作人员告诉你们焉栩嘉堵在半路，让你们等一会儿，这堵车来的还真及时，你慢吞吞又移回沙发上继续闭目养神起来。

11

说出来可能没人信，但是在焉栩嘉来之前，其实你是有预感的。心里不知怎么的就紧张了起来，果真，马上就听见皮鞋叩地板的声音。

和上次一样，焉栩嘉直接去了换衣间，他经纪人留下来和你们讨论一会儿的拍摄。不一会儿他就出来了，直接站到布景前面等待拍摄。这次你一直提醒自己一定要专注工作，别没事总偷瞄帅哥，你们很大概率以前并不认识。

拍摄进入尾声，你依旧专心致志，没有发现走动的工作人员不小心拉到了电线，电线带倒了你后方的补光灯。在你还没有反应过来的时候，随着人群的惊呼，焉栩嘉已经抢先一步把你往前一带，躲过了倒下来的补光灯，你也差点直接进他怀里。

然后他又瞬间把你放开，还后退了两步，整体动作流畅的不像话，好像不是第一次这样做。你从一开始的有点心动羞涩，变为尴尬，再到失落。强撑着说了句“谢谢”后，就被小周他们拉到沙发上嘘寒问暖了。

而你注意到焉栩嘉的经济人走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，像是表达理解，除此之外并没有任何担忧的表情。难道他常常因为反应很快而救人，经纪人都变得不担心他了？你觉得焉栩嘉身上充满了谜团。

12

结束工作，小周把你送回公寓，嘱咐你身体不舒服就别出门了，有什么需求和他说。你随便答应了几句，心想自己还没那么娇气。

走到公寓门口才发现隔壁门开着，有一些工人打扮的人在搬家具，看样子是住进来新邻居了，也不知道会不会变吵。你边想着边进了房间。

回到家，世界就变得寂静无比。而人在安静的时候，就比较容易回忆往事。

你依稀还记得当时用的还是第一代的智能手机，像素低的可怕，你和马羽加的合照在一次又一次的手机更新中越来越少，最终一张都不见了。拍过的大头贴也许还放在父母家的抽屉里，也许已经被妈妈收拾房间的时候扔掉了。

清醒点吧！你拍拍自己的头，你问了那么多同学，没有一个人记得你和马羽加的事情，你真的是臆想症加重了吧。与其缅怀过去的虚假记忆，不如创造现在的新篇章，于是你换了身行头，准备去夜店放松一下。

你住在繁华的闹市区，不远处就是号称不夜城的酒吧一条街。你没怎么来过夜店，不太懂这里的规矩，但是你暗暗给自己打气：成年人了，来酒吧放松一下很正常的。

刚到吧台坐下点了杯酒，你就被几个小哥哥搭讪了。他们的嘴很甜，说你漂亮说你干净，对着明明已经大学毕业很久的你问有没有成年啊，你不一会儿就被他们灌了很多酒，整个人懒洋洋的趴在吧台上。

见你醉的差不多了，几个男生开始对你动手动脚，在夜店这种场所，大家对这样的事情都斯通见惯了，所以大多数只是侧目并没有人过来帮你。

你一下子清醒过来，开始反抗，可是女生的力气本来就小，加上酒精的作用，你根本无法阻挡他们的咸猪手。就在你绝望的时候，你感觉到一阵风带着薄荷的凉意，来到你身边，你看着一个男生冲过来拉开那些不怀好意的猥琐男。

他们打斗的很激烈，周围人看见事情不对，有几个出来拉架，男生被他们拉开之后，走来扶着你出了酒吧，你枕在他的胸口，他的衣服在打斗的时候被撕裂了一个口，你看到了一个纹身样子的图案，好熟悉。

等你再次醒过来的时候，是在一辆车上，你害怕的扭头去看，驾驶座的人是夏之光。

是夏之光救了你？

你怎么记得是一个胸前有纹身的男生，那个纹身和你高中时候送给马羽加的一副画一模一样。想到这里，你嗤笑了一下自己的不死心，暗暗劝诫自己别在回忆了，不然真的会分不清现实和臆想。

夏之光恨铁不成钢的看了你一眼：“不会喝酒能不能别逞强，来夜店也不知道长个心眼，人家灌你酒你就喝啊？”

夏之光的唠叨你从高中起就见识过了，如果有回答，他会没完没了的，所以你索性在副驾驶装睡。一路上夏之光唠唠叨叨的可算是把你送回了公寓，拉着你上了楼，把你送进房间，又开始唠叨，你装作喝多了要脱衣服的样子，才成功把他吓跑。

13

你睡了一会儿，可是又被噩梦惊醒了。自从遇见焉栩嘉，你做噩梦的频率增加了，被剥夺睡眠的滋味真的很不好。平时无论再累，只要睡一觉就会觉得很幸福；可是现在每次困的时候，第一反应都是恐惧，害怕睡着了会陷入另一个更可怕的世界。

也是个可笑的世界，可笑到你连现实和想象都无法区分的世界。

你倒了杯酒，倒出两片比索洛尔，就着苦涩的液体一饮而尽，你感觉自己越来越依赖药物了，可是不吃的话你会害怕自己是不是清醒着的，只有吃了药，你才能感觉自己像一个正常人一样清醒。

马羽加的脸和焉栩嘉的脸重叠出现在你的脑海中，少年的笑容和男人的冷峻不断转换着，你抬手打向面前的空气，企图想要赶走他们在你面前的影像。

“都是假的，假的！”你口齿不清的叫喊道。

你走到阳台上，整个城市的夜景尽收眼底，风吹过你的发丝，抚平了你此刻燥热的皮肤和荒芜的内心。你忽然觉得不够，你想要更大的阳台，在更高的地方吹风。转身回到房间里，隔壁阳台的人影你没发现。

你来不及穿鞋子，直接坐电梯来到了顶楼，你记得这里有个天台，还好这次是真的有，不是你臆想出来的。走到天台中间，风果真比你的小阳台上要大很多，你本来就喝多了站不稳，被风一吹更是东倒西歪，勉勉强强站定了，抬头一看还是焉栩嘉那张脸。

不过和往常的形象不同，这次他没在摆臭脸，而是一脸担忧：“别再走动了，这里很危险，我们慢慢坐下好吗？”说着往前一步。

他往前一步，你就往后一步。都是假的，都是臆想出来的幻影，你才不要他靠近你。

焉栩嘉看出来了你的叛逆，不敢再往前走了：“我不过去，你慢慢过来好不好？”他的语气很温柔，你想这个焉栩嘉果真是你臆想出来的，真实的焉栩嘉怎么可能这么柔声细语的和你讲话，他可是扶你一下，都还要退两步避嫌的人啊。

你就偏不要听他的，你继续往后退，一步，两步，三步，你越来越靠近天台的边缘。

眼前的焉栩嘉突然着急的向你奔来，下一秒你就已经在他的怀里，和他一起拥抱在天台边缘。你回头去看，还差一点，就一点，你可能就可以结束这臆想人生了。

你顾不得思考为什么这个幻影焉栩嘉可以触碰到你，眼泪首先汹涌而出，你简直讨厌死此刻正在抱着你的这个人这张脸了，他每天都要出现在你的臆想中折磨你，每天你都会怀疑自己疯了，怀疑自己的臆想症越来越严重了，每天你都会增大服药的计量，可是没用的，你还是会把想象当成现实，当成亲身经历过一样。

“加加，你放开我，我已经受够了每天分不清臆想和现实的生活，我受够了。”边说边去推焉栩嘉桎梏着你的手臂。

“啊啊啊！你放开我呀！”你边哭边大喊，但是少年却只是依旧紧紧抱着你。

“我甚至还臆想出了我们高中就认识的剧情，你当时还有个另外的名字，叫马羽加哈哈哈。”你自嘲的说道，“你说是不是很可笑？很虚假？”

“不可笑。”少年的声音从你头顶传来，坚定低沉，“也不虚假。”

？什么啊？这个焉栩嘉也是你臆想出来的吧？你最近都可以臆想出可以触摸的实体了？你瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的焉栩嘉，手摸上他的脸颊，还不死心的拍了拍。

嗯，手感还是可以的。

突然，手被紧紧握住，少年低头与你平视：

“原来无论多少次，我还是会重蹈覆辙。”

14

你和焉栩嘉和好了，多年没见的你们，感情似乎没有因为时间而黯淡，除了你一开始有点短暂的尴尬之外，一切顺利的仿佛你们从未分开。夏之光吃够了狗粮，已经不和你们一起约出来聚餐了。

焉栩嘉平时虽然工作很忙，作为娱乐圈很红的艺人，他拍戏和综艺的通告都很多。你平时工作忙，也很少能全程陪他，但是只要一有时间，你们就会腻在一起。小别胜新欢，反倒别有一番感觉。

这个周末，焉栩嘉又有通告，可能要在剧组过周末。你本来想要去找他，但是又临时有了工作，在摄影棚拍摄了一天，下班路上给焉栩嘉发微信，他居然也没回，你想可能他还在忙吧，担心他的身体吃不吃得消。

助理小周看你盯着手机一脸担忧：“姐，怎么啦？有什么事情吗？”

“焉栩嘉不回我微信，看来又在忙。”你叹了口气，紧接着车子骤然刹车，你惊恐之余抓住了车上的扶手，就听到旁边小周幽幽的说道：“姐，我这个周真的狗粮超标了，您放过我吧。”

“…”你现在算是了解之前让你吃了无数狗粮的情侣的内心活动了，这根本就不是秀啊？只是真情流露啊。这世界还不允许恋爱中的人真情流露了吗？

小周把你送回了公寓，你在楼下看着漆黑的房间，对焉栩嘉的思念更深了。拿出手机，界面还停留在十分钟前你给他发的信息，你打下“想你了”发了过去。

回到房间，你跑去拿了根雪糕，焉栩嘉爱吃的香草口味，你总是吐槽不好吃，可是在想念一个人的时候，就会想要吃他喜欢吃的东西吧。

当你慢吞吞的走回客厅，想要歇一会时，却整个房间陷入一片黑暗。看似是停电了？窗外的夕阳被你刚刚拉住的窗帘挡的严严实实，手机也没拿在手里，一时间的黑暗让你整个人紧绷起来。手机铃声在卧室不合时宜的响起，你犹豫着走过去的时候，忽然身体悬空，整个人被以公主抱的姿势抱起。

你的惊呼还没有来得及喊出来，双手倒是比脑子更快的搭上了那人的脖子，属于焉栩嘉的独特气味袭来，你听见他闷在胸口暗暗地笑声，伴随着胸口起伏传入你的肌肤。你渐渐适应了黑暗，焉栩嘉的眼睛就亮亮的盯着你的一举一动，你不禁想到之前他可能把你在黑暗中的窘迫全都看得一清二楚。红晕爬上你的脸颊，你暗暗祈祷黑暗中焉栩嘉视力再好，也看不清你脸红。

“怎么还脸红了？”焉栩嘉还真的是你的克星。

“你干嘛啦~”你装作生气的样子锤他一下，实则软绵绵还不如说是在撒娇，“不是有拍摄吗？”

“想你就回来了啊。”焉栩嘉非但没有放开你，还越抱越紧了，这样子的姿势，让你的脸依旧很烫。他衣服的材质把你的手臂弄痒，你随手一摸，居然这人已经换好了浴衣？

图片

“这才几天，就学会骗人了？”你边说边挣脱他的怀抱，“是不是得到就不珍惜了？”焉栩嘉的手牢牢固定在你的腰上，你挣脱不开，只得作罢，用言语刺激他。

“我珍不珍惜你，马上你就知道了。”焉栩嘉擒着一抹坏笑，抱你往卧室走去。反应过来的你有点惊讶，焉栩嘉是个比较得体的人，这种事情你们一般会在晚上进行，可是现在还是傍晚，窗外太阳还没有下山啊喂。

“焉栩嘉，你…你你停下！”你忍住害羞，“这还是白天啊！”

“时间有什么所谓。”焉栩嘉放你到床上，欺身压住你因想要逃脱而扭动的身体，两只手按住你的手臂，你的嘴唇被他咬住，细细研磨。

他的吻并不急躁，一下一下的舔着你的嘴唇，又在你放松的时候攻陷你的牙冠，攻城略地的引诱你的舌头，你一时间意乱神迷，忘记了呼吸。焉栩嘉感觉到你的喘息声，停下来放你呼吸几下空气，见你还是一副懵懵的表情：“平时看着挺聪明的，怎么一到床上就…”

“焉栩嘉…”你嗓子哑哑的，焉栩嘉没在意，以一个更深的湿吻回敬你。

焉栩嘉轻轻解开你上衣纽扣，换成单手将你手臂上压，另一只手使坏的在你胸前点火。被他有些粗糙的手摩擦着，你没一会儿便呻吟出声。快感也冲上头顶。

焉栩嘉从你身上暂时抽离，退掉了上身的衬衫，再次欺压下来吻你。你晕乎乎的手臂搭上他的脖颈，在他抚摸你身体的时候，不自觉的拱起身子想要更多爱抚。

焉栩嘉从你的小腹一直亲吻到花穴，见你放松了下来，手指戳弄已经开始有液体流淌的穴口，你不适应的一下子收缩起来，加紧他的手指，他也不着急，轻轻亲吻着你，耐心等你再次放松下来。

随着他手指的深入，你感觉身体越来越舒服，却也越来越空虚，小穴不断收缩着，夹紧他的手指又放开，不断重复着。

“想要了吗？”焉栩嘉在你耳边呼气。

“嗯…”

焉栩嘉拔出手指，你顿时感觉到一股空虚，下一秒他的分身整根没入你的身体中，巨大的冲击力令你即难受又享受，紧张起来，焉栩嘉叫你放松点，他被你夹得差点缴枪投降。见你没反应，焉栩嘉轻轻拍了你的小屁股，你慢慢放松下来，又觉得被打屁股有点羞耻，被刺激的流出更多液体。他顺势开始九浅一深的挺腰抽动，你感觉快感直冲头顶，他也爽的低声闷哼。

“你被我操的样子真美。”焉栩嘉在床上就会讲些平时绝对不会讲的下流话，还专门喜欢引着你讲。

“你喜不喜欢我这样操你？”焉栩嘉身下卖力的操弄着，嘴上却也不饶过你，如愿以偿看你红了脸颊之后，居然停下来抽插的动作。你瞬间感觉一股空虚，不安分的扭着身子。

“嗯？喜不喜欢？”焉栩嘉不理会你的难耐，其实他自己也很难受，但是就是想逗逗你，听听看你这个平时一提做爱就会脸红的小姑娘，说出更加羞耻的话来。

“喜…喜欢。”你不敢看他。

“喜欢什么？”装傻嘉上线。

“喜欢你…你操我。”羞耻感伴随着焉栩嘉的低笑同时来临，同时还有他重新活跃起来的下身动作。他吻着你的唇，大手揉搓着你的娇乳，一插到底的架势仿佛要将你钉在他身下，你喘息着手指在他后背划出一道指痕，两个人同一频率起伏。

他的频率太过快，让你眼泪禁不住流了出来，暧昧的“啪啪啪”声音充斥着房间，他压住你的腿狠狠冲刺了几下，你大脑忽然闪过一道白光，快感传遍全身，你高潮了。

焉栩嘉也感觉到了你的变化，俯下身边亲吻你边说道：“宝贝真棒。”你因为快感而内壁开始急剧收缩，紧紧咬吸着他的巨物，焉栩嘉紧接着你也高潮了，滚烫的液体冲入你甬道内部，你感到一股满足油然而生。

你还没来得及喘口气，焉栩嘉就又拉和你翻了个身，你感觉到某个深埋在你体内的巨物，又开始苏醒起来。他的手指附上你的柔软，不断揉搓着，你在他手里直接化成了一滩水，细细的喘息着。

焉栩嘉亲吻你的背脊，从上到下，边亲吻边深深浅浅的撞击着你，后入式让他进入的更深，而你也因为看不到他而增加了一些不安感，令你更加注重于他带给你的感受，这样的姿势让你更加敏感，不一会儿你就泄了身，焉栩嘉在后面幸灾乐祸问你：“爽不爽？”

你也不甘示弱去夹他的巨物，他被夹的头皮发麻，马眼酥麻，终于控制不住，闷哼了声，在大力抽动下是放在了你体内。

“嘉嘉，我累…”焉栩嘉虽然已经十分照顾你的感受，但激烈的性事还是让你十分疲惫，可是焉栩嘉好像还没有想要停下来的意思：“宝贝，你就躺着休息好不好，哥哥让你更舒服。”

鬼才信他呢。可是夜还很深，你又好爱他。

（友情提示，做爱要做好防护措施哦，女孩子要保护好自己，写文就是写文罢了，不要模仿不要模仿。）

第二天中午，你在焉栩嘉的怀抱中醒过来，全身酸痛，微微低头就看见脖颈上的吻痕密密麻麻，又去看焉栩嘉，也没好到哪里去。但愿他今天有没有工作，不然被别人看见你就要羞死了。焉栩嘉好像感觉到了你的动静，收紧了手臂，把你牢牢圈在胸口，温热的呼吸声洒在你的额头，你抬头看他的睡颜，好像就这么一辈子依偎在一起。

就这么过了好久，焉栩嘉不忙的时候就在家里陪你，你不忙了就去剧组陪他，这不现在你就在剧组探班，今天是你和焉栩嘉重新相遇一周年的纪念日。其实焉栩嘉不介意公开你们的关系，但是你希望帮他表面掉无谓的麻烦，所以也就隐晦一点，除了一直支持他的几个大粉知道你们的关系，其他人都是闭口不谈的。

你在焉栩嘉拍摄地的房车里面等他，周围有很多粉丝，你也不怎么下车，焉栩嘉怕你无聊，留了一个小助理给你，小助理人挺好就是有时候丢三落四的，常常不知怎么的走路就会绊倒摔倒焉栩嘉身上，或者焉栩嘉正在换衣服她以为没人就走进试衣间。这不，今天她又忘记把焉栩嘉拍摄要用的新一册剧本放进包里了，今天要拍很久其他工作人员要不是和焉栩嘉一起在组里，要不就是回酒店休息了，等下再过来，所以小助理现在要去送一趟。你看她担心你一个人在车里，你摆摆手说自己还没那么娇气。

等了一会儿，小助理还没回来，你有些担心给她打了电话，没人接。车周围都是粉丝，你也不敢轻易下车，想着可能一会儿就回来了吧，你便喝了点水，慢慢困倦睡了过去。醒来的时候，你已经被绑住了，小助理在你面前，手里拿着一把水果刀。没等你讲话，她把刀刺入你的胸口，你浑身无力，无法反抗，随着疼痛与冰冷的到来，你想到可能再也见不到焉栩嘉了。

悲伤在你心里蔓延，不是为了即将失去的自己年轻的生命，而是为了不能再次看到爱人的脸。

-

15

啊——啊啊————

你猛地喊叫出来，再次睁眼时焉栩嘉在旁边担忧的看着你，而你则躺在自己房间的床上，大口喘着气。因为刚才心中所想此刻就在你的面前，所以你一点没有犹豫，直接环上了焉栩嘉的脖颈，趴在他怀里泣不成声：“嘉嘉，嘉嘉…”

焉栩嘉看你的样子，大概猜到你又做噩梦了，不，准确来说，是又唤醒了轮回之前上一次的不好记忆。

你给焉栩嘉复数着你的梦境，焉栩嘉仔细听着，问你是不是还做过其他两次恐怖的梦，你点点头，问他怎么知道？是不是见到过你死？

“对。”焉栩嘉顿了顿说道，“三次。”他的眼睛里盛满了悲伤。

16

在焉栩嘉的讲述中，你知道了很多不曾去了解的事情：

焉栩嘉很长一段时间都无法坐保姆车，甚至无法坐任何车辆。他最爱的女孩儿在和他重逢一年之后，被他的助理杀死在了他的保姆车上。

他又变回了那个生人勿进的大明星，冷漠心死。

送你走的那天，少年站在风里，曾经以为很长的时间，原来那么短暂。他拿着心爱的乐器，为你演奏你最喜欢的歌曲。

图片

其实你们的重逢也并不是巧合，这么多年其实他一直也没有忘记过你，和你不同，他一直在暗中留意着你的消息，但是因为之前你俩分手是自己的原因，所以害怕你还没有原谅他，他一直都没有接近你。

但是在一次和杂志合作的时候，意外在摄影师的名单中发现了你的名字，他于是故意把摄影日期提前，换到了你这位唯一有档期的摄影师。

所有的爱意在你们第一次重逢的时候，毫无阻碍的迸发出来，没有任何曲折，他早于经纪人先对你说出“好久不见”，周围工作人员都惊讶于他的活跃。你们顺利陈章地重新在一起了。最后的结局，凶手得到了惩罚，但是你却永远回不来了。焉栩嘉重新回到了忙碌的工作之中，所有人都看得出来他是在用工作麻痹自己不去想你，可是也都无可奈何，只能寄希望于时间。

焉栩嘉的经纪人在那段时间帮了他很多，但是焉栩嘉最终还是没办法走出来。在拼命工作了一年，完成了所有已经签约的工作之后，他选择了在你一周年的忌日去找你。

焉栩嘉吞下整瓶安眠药，伴随着广播里播报：今天我市将有大规模月球流星雨，届时可能伴随着短时的太空对流导致宇宙正负离子相排斥等奇妙的天文现象……

17

再次醒来的焉栩嘉，穿越回了两年前你们初次在摄影棚见面的那天早上，他来不及准备，想的全部都是能够再次见到你的喜悦。可是很快他就意识到了，如果他还像上次一样做的话，结果还会是一样的。所以他决定不与你相认，不认识他的话，你的人生会不会不那么艰难。

可是，你很轻易地就从网上查到了你们的过往，问了知道你们消息的同学，你在补拍的时候问他为什么要装作不认识。焉栩嘉其实每天每天都在想你，他无法骗你，所以他相信既然已经知道了过程和时间点，那么只要保护好你，你们就可以改变命运。

所以第二次的过程，你们依旧相爱了，解决则就像是无法避免的蝴蝶效应一样，改变了一个节点，就会激发另一个改变，命运之轮遵守守恒定律，你们逃不过命运。

18

第三次焉栩嘉回到第一次相遇的那个早上，安排好了一切，请经纪公司删除了网络上关于你们的一切痕迹，告知同学对你们的关系保密，只要能够让你活下去，所有的冷漠都变成了最温暖的救赎。

可是他还是不能控制自己下意识的注意着你。你把手链忘记在了洗手池，他怕你不安全会折返在电梯等你；因为已经经历过两遍，所以知道你会在补拍当天晕车，就提前买好了晕车药给你的助理小周；为了随时照顾你，还搬到你家隔壁，跟你去了酒吧，看你被灌酒，气愤的上前救你出来，却意外暴露了胸前的纹身。

那个纹身是高中时候你随手画给他的小图案罢了，没行到他却一直记得，还纹在了胸口。你醒来的时候，就在焉栩嘉车上，你问他纹身的图案，问他是不是还喜欢你，问他为什么不和你相认。你还说你有做过很可怕的梦，梦里被人杀死了，你每次都很害怕，可是醒来没有他在身边。

焉栩嘉最终还是无法否认自己炙热的感情，即使知道第三次可能还是重蹈覆辙，他也希望至少你在和段时间里可以开开心心的被人呵护。

命运的轮回没有给任何人扭转的机会。

19

故事的开始是蓄意谋划的一句“好久不见”，而结束在大明星狂热粉丝的刀口之下。焉栩嘉在想，血泊里奄奄一息的女孩儿，是否会后悔这每次的相遇？

每一次的轮回我们都带着前世的记忆想要解开命运的羁绊。

第四次，焉栩嘉在将你救出酒吧之后，交给了夏之光送你回家。他真的真的很想你活下去，即使没有他。可是命运还是不放过你们，他看到你精神恍惚的走上天台，与其现在就失去了，一年的时间就算是我们苟且偷来的片刻欢愉吧。

去他的没有我你才能幸福，我们必须在一起才是幸福！

即使这幸福有着明确的期限。

如果注定要变得不行，那他愿意和你一起沉沦，一起循环在这无尽的时空之中。

20

所以那些并不是可怕的臆想，而是你们曾经三次为命运努力挣扎过的证据。

21

每一次相遇后，你们都会共享信息，试图找到可以扭转命运的方法。

如果焉栩嘉只是简单的逆转时间的话，你的记忆将会是一片空白，而你保留着每一次的记忆说明那些事情是真实发生在某个空间当中的。

焉栩嘉因为对你强烈的思念，在月球流星雨之夜达到了时空临界点和生死临界点重合，重新来到了相遇的早上，由于记忆的影响，扭曲了他原本的行动，所以产生了另一个平行时空。

而你被焉栩嘉强烈的思念拉回时间的旋涡，叠加螺旋轮回在不同时空，陪他一起开始新的一次冒险。

焉栩嘉的主动穿越，造成了你的被动穿越。

可是无论在那个平行时空中的焉栩嘉，都会遇到同一个有着叠加记忆的你。无论命运让我们结束多少次，我们都会在另一个平行时空中重新相遇。

这世界上所有平行时空里的焉栩嘉，都只爱一个独一无二的你。

虽然你永远都无法再次遇见，最初你那个世界里焉栩嘉了。

好像“遇见了你，但又没有遇见你”。

因为你的世界是不断向前叠加的，不停地遇见每一个平行时空中的焉栩嘉，都是你，又都不是你。

但是，都是我们！

21

可是，焉栩嘉，我们来解除这个循环好不好，我不想要你一遍又一遍的经历所爱之人的死亡，一遍又一遍的体会那种痛苦，再一遍又一遍的经历可怕的自杀。

我想要你好好活下去，活到我们相遇的两年之后，活到子孙满堂，活到长命百岁。努力带着我那份活下去好吗？

于是你告诉了夏之光，经纪人和其他你们共同的朋友你们两个之间很久很久的故事，希望他们能够在你死去的第一年的纪念日拦住焉栩嘉。

你甚至对焉栩嘉发脾气了：“我真的不想要再见到你了，已经这么多次了，你没厌烦，我都要厌烦了。”

他却只是抱住你，你对他说着最恶劣狠毒的话语，却又抱他抱得最紧。好似最紧的拥抱就可以换来最长的相守。

焉栩嘉，我们会再次见面吗？

END.

-解释一下文中的穿越，男主是穿越到不同的平行时空，所以其实可以算是每个平行时空当中都有不同的男主，他们拥有不同的记忆。而女主是螺旋叠加穿越，每一次事情发生之后，她都会去到下一个平行时空，女主的时间是向前不断叠加进化是，会遇到“新”的男主，可是她其实并没有分化，女主只有一个。

所以文中才会存在，其实女主每一次穿越，遇到的是“你”又不是“你”，因为男主其实已经不再是第一个世界的那个男主了，他拥有了不同的记忆，可是你也不能说“他”不是“他”，再多的分身，我们就是我们。

究竟男主还是不是男主，女主遇到的还是不是原本那个他，大家可以有自己的看法。

就像是结局一样，焉栩嘉究竟会不会重新开启新的一次穿越轮回，还是听女主的话结束这个轮回，还是其实他根本也是无法掌控轮回的命运？


End file.
